


hold my hand | oh, baby, it's a long way down

by charleybradburies



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Background Het, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Chaptered, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash_today, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Dates, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kink Meme, Kissing Lessons, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Sexual Content, Teaching, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Continued, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash-today cold snap: winter 2015 porn battle | Ana/Kate: 'Show Me'</p>
<p>*was supposed to be a one-shot but I promised myself I'd post something every day that I had time to write and I haven't started on the porny part yet so here it goes...*</p>
<p>title from bottom of the river by delta rae</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand | oh, baby, it's a long way down

Kate sighs dramatically, collapsing back onto her bed. I carefully sit down on mine, swinging my legs anxiously.

“It’s not scary, really. And safewords are called _safe_ words for a _reason_...honey, you’re gonna be just fine.”

“I don’t _feel_ like I’m gonna be just fine.” I feel like I’m going to throw up just thinking about Christian’s proposition, actually, but Kate seems worried enough already, and if she gets any more worried than this she won’t really be much help.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not just nervous, Ana? It’s totally fine to be nervous, by the way.”

“No, this is... _different_. And I don’t know if it’s my inexperience or...what.”

Kate sits up, squinting and taking a long, deep breath.

“You’ve never been with a man.”

“Kate, I’ve barely ever even touched _myself._ ”

Kate sighs yet again. Harsher this time, and she closes her eyes like she’s trying to forget that I just said that.

“And you’re legitimately considering hooking up with some dude who’s freakishly into bondage shit?”

My stomach sinks a little, and I have to keep myself from fidgeting.

“I don’t think it’s freakish, the ropes and stuff. It’s kinda...hot.”

“That wasn’t the point, Ana. The point is that this guy is putting you in the front seat of a Lamborghini and telling you to go from zero to sixty without teaching you how to drive a fucking car. That’s not something that _anyone_ should be doing, sweetheart.”

Her voice sounds mostly annoyed and sad, but this time, I’m the one that sighs.

“This just might win the award for the single _worst_ pep talk you’ve ever given me.”

“I don’t understand what you want, then. I’m not about to send you off into the arms of someone who isn’t going to love you like you deserve, Ana.”

_Well, that hurts more than I might have expected it to._ I’m at a loss for words, at least for an excruciatingly long and awkwardly heavy moment. When I start to find them, I’m unusually careful not to mumble.

“I...I guess I just thought...you could show me some pointers or something.”

“Oh.” Kate seems surprised, but her expression doesn’t change much. “Well, showing you pointers has an entirely different group of possible contexts than how you began this conversation.”

I groan, and she cocks an eyebrow at me.

“But I’m willing, if you’re really ready.”


End file.
